Montecito
by katielovesjbandhp
Summary: Caleb and Hanna finally take a trip to visit Caleb's family in Montecito, California. Set after season 3A finale. First fanfic, sorry if it's awful.


_A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic posted on here! It's probably crap, sorry. Leave reviews! Thanks! _

Caleb was getting so much better. He could talk, walk, and eat. The doctors didn't except him to get better so fast. Its only been two weeks since he was shot. He woke up a couple of days after he was shot, and his mom came about a week later.

It was the first time I met Caleb's mother, Claudia Dawson. She was dressed almost as nice and as me and she acted filthy rich, but she seemed nice enough. She knew all about Caleb and I. She said he always talked about me when he went to visit her in Montecito.

Just then Caleb's doctor came in.

"Caleb is doing surprisingly well. I would like to keep him at the hospital one more night, and then he is free to go home." The doctor smiled at us and left the room.

"Caleb, I want you to come back to Montecito with me for the weekend. I'm not really sure how all this happened, but I think it would be the best for you and me." Mrs. Dawson stated.

"Wait, so Caleb is finally free to leave and your going to take him away from me?" I was not okay with this chicks plan. I want Caleb by me. I can make sure no one shots him again.

"Mom, I don't know how much I want to get on a plane and go to Montecito right now. I want to stay here in Rosewood with Hanna and get all the way better." That's my Caleb. Of course he wants to stay here with me.

"What if your pretty little girlfriend comes with us? We have four extra rooms she can stay in. Think about it. I'm going to go get coffee." And she walked out of the room. Holy crap, she just invited me to Montecito. This will be fun. Caleb reached out to grab my hand.

"Han?" he said. "Do you want to go?"

"Duh! This will be so fun! We can go shopping and maybe see a celebrity! Oh my god! Maybe Justin Bieber! But you know, we don't have to go. Only if you're up to it." I squeezed his hand. I wanted to go so badly, but I didn't want him to feel forced.

Caleb laughed.

"I only said I wasn't because I didn't want to be away from you. This A team is strong. I can't leave you. Maybe if we go to Montecito, we can get away from all this A stuff." That got me worried. A. I had almost forgotten about that, or those, bitches.

"Or A can corner us and trap us. Or drive your mom off the road again. Or A can kill all my friends when we are gone. Or-" Caleb pressed his lips to mine, shutting me up.

"Hanna." He said, his hands on my side of my face, "It will be fine. One second ago you were so excited and now your worried. It will be good for us to get away for one weekend." I smiled. "I'll even go shopping with you, and buy you whatever you want. Your friends can survive a weekend without you." Caleb was smiling at me. He wanted to do this.

I looked down thinking. I would love to get away with Caleb and met his family. But after everything that just happened? What if something else happens and I'm gone? I would never be able to forgive my self. But then what if Caleb went to Montecito by himself and A cornered him there. Caleb was staring at me. He knew I was worried.

"Come on, Han. Do what you want. Don't let that bitch control your whole life." Caleb said, putting my falling hair behind my ear. I smiled.

"Yea. Caleb your right. This we be fun. We need this for us." I was still a little on edge. A has been in Montecito before. Before I could rethink it too much, Caleb crashed his lips into mine.

"Now all we have to do is talk to your mom. We are leaving tomorrow." Said Caleb. _Crap. _My mom.

Talking my mom into letting me go was so much easier then I thought it would be. She basically said that I needed time to get away. And I think Caleb's mom calling her to assure her we would have different bedrooms helped.

Right now Caleb and I were in the car driving to the airport. Mrs. Dawson went on a flight the night before. I needed an extra night to pack everything.

"So as soon as we get there, we can go to the beach and then we can go shopping, right?" I had never been to California before.

"Easy, Han. I'm pretty sure my mother will make you meet my family first." I laughed. I was just so happy to get away with Caleb.

A few hours later, after a long plane ride, Caleb and me were finally arriving at his Mom's house. The house wasn't as big as I thought it would be. But then I again, I was friends with Spencer, and her family owns most of Pennsylvania. The house was still pretty big though. It has huge pillars and a ton of rose bushes outside. It was a cream color with a light brown roof. The house reminded me slightly of the white house.

"Come on, babe. We are here." Caleb said. He went to get my bags from the trunk.

I was feeling nervous all the sudden. What if Caleb's richy stepfamily didn't like me? What if they decided to send me home because I wasn't rich enough for them?

"Han? Come on." He saw the worried look on my face. "They will like you. Everyone likes you. Hanna you're absolutely beautiful and super sweet. Besides, even if they didn't like you, which they will, they would have to act like it because they know how much I love you. " He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. He always knew what to say. He grabbed my hand. We walked inside together to meet his family.

_A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so boring. So the next chapter should be posted on Tuesday night. Hanna will meet the family and I think then I'll have Caleb take her to the beach or something. Please tell me if anyone has done a story like this, I don't want to be coping anyone! Please leave suggestions. Thanks. _


End file.
